Here to Stay
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: A one-night stand leads to unexpected consequences. [Riverta]
1. That Thrice-Damned Vodka

**Chapter 1: That Thrice-Damned Vodka**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

_**We need more Riverta stories and I decided to write one myself. This is, like 90% of my stories, an impulse write. **_

Levi sighed for the third time in five minutes. Glancing around, he found the person he was looking for. He moved quickly, pretending not to hear the nerve grating voices of the other guests calling after him. Levi made way for a familiar face. "Petra," he snuck up behind her.

"Captain," she smiled easily, not at all surprised at his sudden appearance.

And then there was silence. "Fine," Petra said. She knew from that annoyed look on his face he was getting tired of this party—a ridiculous waste of his time he'd called it earlier that evening.

She was enjoying herself though. Constantly being in the presence of male members of her squad who thought her as family, except for maybe Oluo, was tiring. It was nice to meet guys who thought she was cute. Relationships didn't last long in the Survey Corps, but it felt good to let loose and enjoy a few minutes of harmless flirting.

They spent the next few minutes making small talk. Women tended to shy away from Levi when he was with Petra. He didn't know why but couldn't care less as long as his repellent worked. Unfortunately, that went double for Petra. No young man ever approached her, and the occasional one that did, kept a polite distance while conversing.

"Hey," Hange approached them, eyes shining brightly. The wide grin on her face promised trouble before she even opened her mouth. She got close and whispered, "You'll never believe what I found!" She checked their surroundings for any eavesdroppers, then moved her shawl to show a bottle of liquor in her hand. "It's vodka!" She covered it, checking again for unwanted eyes and ears.

That perked up Levi and Petra's interests. It was hard to find alcohol from before the Walls went up. Especially an expensive and unopened bottle that Hange managed to snag. "I was bored and went exploring in the basement when I found this on accident. There are a couple more and I had Moblit sneak them out for me."

"Hange, isn't that stealing?" Petra said in a hushed voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh live a little! Besides, from all the dust and webs around it, I doubt even the owners know it was there."

"What if they do?"

"What're they going to do? They can't report it obviously," Levi pointed out. As far as he was concerned, it was the perfect compensation for an evening ruined.

Petra bit her lip, unsure. But she was curious about what it tasted like. Besides, if her superiors didn't see anything wrong with it, then she'd just do what a good soldier did and follow orders... "Okay, when should we open it?"

"Tomorrow night," Hange answered immediately. "Levi and I have to stay for a while. We'll be able to enjoy it nice and proper when we don't have to worry about staying sober enough to petition for the Corps."

* * *

"Shouldn't we invite the others?"

"Why?" Levi scoffed. "Gunther and Erd left the party early since they didn't have to stay. And Oluo was so drunk they had to take him with them."

Petra sat on Levi's couch. She'd never been in his room before. Somehow it was just as she imagined, full of only the bare minimum: a bed with a small table next to it, a couch, and a dresser. She guessed the door on the right led to the bathroom. There was a knock and Levi let Hange in, Moblit right in tow.

And without preamble, they opened the bottle.

"Wow," Moblit stared at his glass. "It's very smooth."

"And subtle," Petra nodded as she took another sip.

Hange took a huge gulp. "Now this is the good stuff! So much better than the crap I usually drink."

She chugged the rest of her vodka as Levi watched, rolling his eyes. He didn't say anything, silently enjoying his drink. Petra knew vodka was 40% alcohol. Based on the measurements of the glass, she knew exactly how much she should have. She knew Levi knew his limits as well.

Which was why, ten minutes later, she was surprised to find his head in her lap as he nuzzled her stomach.

Petra had expected Levi to stop after her, figuring maybe his level of tolerance was greater than hers. Or stopping way before because of his cautious nature. Her wonder at the situation disappeared as she finished her drink. It seemed like a good idea to have another one...

The only one who wasn't completely wasted was Moblit. "I think I'll take my squad leader back." He struggled to pick up her unconscious form. Petra put down her glass and removed Levi's head so she could go open the door for him.

Levi whined, causing Petra to giggle. "Just closing the door, I'm not leaving yet."

"Good," sitting up, he grabbed her hand when she got close enough and yanked her into his lap.

_I never knew he's such a cuddler when he's drunk._ Petra smiled into Levi's hair as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck. She sat up straighter. She felt something was...off. Then Levi found that one spot on her neck and her mind blanked out everything else.

* * *

Levi didn't know why he felt so hot. The light cascading through his window couldn't be the cause. He sighed into the warm, fragrant...thing in his arms. Opening his eyes slightly, Levi observed lazily. _She's so beautiful... _He slammed the brakes on his thoughts as the situation finally caught up to him.

_No, no, no! What the fuck?! _Levi breathed heavily as he tried pathetically to stay in control of his emotions. He was sure Petra heard the loud pounding of his heart because she began to stir. He closed his eyes, counting to 10. Wishing to anyone and everyone out there he was just dreaming.

Petra opened her eyes. And immediately sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. Her sudden movement made her dizzy and she swayed a little. Rubbing the heel of her palm to her head, she tried to massage the headache away. She heard Levi pull himself into a sitting position next to her, not quite looking her in the face.

"U-um..." He swallowed nervously, cursing his shaky voice. What was he supposed to do? He never imagined to find himself in such a position. If he could, Levi would jump at the chance to face down 50 Titans right now because _fuck _he really did not know what to do. Inside he felt a tornado of emotions: confusion, terror, anxiety...

Petra felt utterly relaxed, much to her own surprise. "I should go."

Levi cleared his throat, "R-right..." He pointedly looked away.

Petra got out of bed, ignoring the dull ache between her legs. She wasn't a virgin but it had been a while. She threw on her clothes and slipped out as silently as she could. Afraid even the smallest of noises might shatter the strange illusion of calm.

Levi kept his eyes closed until Petra's light footsteps faded away. His head hurt, his body felt strange, and he was confused as hell. Forcefully shoving everything at the back of his head, he decided the best course of action was a shower. He'd save the massive panic attack after he cleaned himself.

* * *

Petra's eerie serenity broke when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Oh sweet Rose... _Her eyes bulged as she pulled off her shirt, staring at the red marks on abdomen. Mostly her chest area. She had a hard time swallowing. Petra slapped her face in embarrassment when she imagined Levi sucking on the soft flesh.

She turned away. How could she face her captain when she couldn't even face herself?

_I had sex with Captain Levi! _Her heart beat so fast she could swear it would explode out of her chest. Clenching her hands tightly into a fist, she resisted the urge to yell in shock at the situation. _What do I do? What do I do? What the FUCK DO I DO NOW? _She paced around furiously.

Her headache worsened. First things first, she needed a shower and some pain medicine. Then she would make it clear to Levi how it was only a one-night stand. He would understand of course. From the pure panic he was giving off she knew he was completely hopeless when it came to this sort of thing.

_Yes, that's right. Captain Levi and I will pretend this never happened and we can go back to normal. _She nodded to herself. With that half-assed plan in mind, she felt slightly better and jumped in the shower.

* * *

Levi paced nervously back and forth across his room. He had cleaned it three times already. The smell of sex had made his body feel like it never had before. So he had given the entire place a though scrubbing. And that time spent doing what he enjoyed very much, cleaning that is, had helped him grasp the situation a little better.

_Clearly Petra will understand_. He had been so relieved when she had taken charge of the situation. He shuddered just thinking about it. Levi felt his face flush thinking back to the love bites on her neck. _I did that...?_ He sat on his bed then immediately jumped off, remembering what he'd done and who he'd done it with last night.

Grabbing his gear, he all but ran out of the room. He needed a distraction. Intense training exercises would do perfectly.

Walking down the east wing hallway, Levi froze when he heard a door beginning to open-the door to Petra's room. Looking around frantically, Levi dove into the closet-not caring how dirty it was inside-just as Petra came out. He was hiding to avoid her, how humiliating... Shaking his head of those thoughts, he hastily made his way outside.

* * *

"Petra, is something wrong?"

"W-what? Oh it's nothing. I had a little something to drink last night and now I'm feeling the effects," she told Gunther honestly.

"You had booze and you didn't even invite us?" Oluo pouted. "It's better to get drunk in a group you know. Or better yet, with a handsome man." He said pointedly.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes.

_Why are her hands shaking?_ Erd watched as Petra nervously placed the tea cup in front of him._ I know she doesn't have feelings for him_. He narrowed his eyes in interest at the deer-in-headlights look Petra had when Levi came in. Much to Erd's surprise, a similar expression flashed in Levi's face before it became a stonic mask.

Erd noted that neither Gunther nor Oluo noticed the strange reactions. They were too busy in their conversation to notice the tense atmosphere. His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline as Petra sat to his right. She always sat on his left, closer to Levi who sat at the head of the table. It was almost as if she was using him as a shield of sorts.

"Hey, why're you sitting over there?" Oluo finally noticed.

"Maybe she got tired of looking at your face old man," Erd joked. He observed in his peripheral vision as Petra stopped squeezing the life out of her fork in relief. Shifting slightly, he realized Levi seemed to avoid making eye contact with Petra. _What's going on with these two?_ Whatever it was, Erd was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Levi tapped the table impatiently. For once he was glad for these ridiculous meetings. It gave him an excuse to leave, thus holding off on that talk with Petra. He mentally shook his head. Trying his very best not to think about...that. Levi was grateful when the other squad leaders arrived.

Hange collapsed in the chair next to him. "Man that stuff was strong." She whispered to him.

_Yes, too strong_. He thought distastefully. Levi placed the blame entirely on that thrice-damned vodka. He still couldn't understand how he and Petra managed to get drunk when they clearly stayed within their limits.

"I had Moblit test the little amount left in the bottle," Hange muttered, resting her head on her arms. "That vodka was specially made."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, it's only got 80 proof, that means 40% is alcohol. But the bottle we opened had 140 proof, it was 70% alcohol."

_No wonder we got wasted despite our caution. _Levi frowned. _That vodka was almost twice as strong as the regular one_. If it was higher than 160 proof it would have been closer to moonshine, pure alcohol. "I'll never touch another bottle of vodka in my life ever again."

"If you're sure can I have the rest?"

"Be my guest," he said disdainfully.

They quieted down as the meeting began. For the first time in a long time he was paying 100% attention. It was all going well until...

_"So soft..."_

Levi froze as an image of him trailing kisses on Petra's breasts assaulted him. Her quiet moans completely drowned out Erwin's voice. _Oh shit oh fuck!_ Levi gripped the arms of his chair tightly, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts under control as memories from the previous night came back. _Why? Why now?_

He forced himself to breathe slowly, grateful he had chosen to sit in the back of the room. He remembered the way Petra's body had curled under the feel of his lips. _Think about ugly, stupid Titans! And death! And...and Oluo's dirty socks!_ He finally got a hold of his emotions, firmly squashing them down.

Fortunately for him, no more memories resurfaced. Although his mind tended to wander off every few minutes. It was easy to force himself back to the present but it was distracting as hell. _This is going to be the longest meeting of my life._

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. The Awkward Talk

**Chapter 2: The Awkward Talk**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Hange finds a hidden stash of vodka. She gets drunks with Moblit, Levi, and Petra. The latter two find themselves naked in bed together the next morning. Erd gets suspicious about their odd behavior. Levi flashes back to the night during a meeting.

* * *

"Stop poking me!"

"Then stop spacing-out on me."

"Maybe I wouldn't if you had something interesting to say," Petra grumbled.

"What could be more interesting than talking about me?" Oluo sniffed, nose stuck in the air. She chuckled at his silly antics as they walked down to the dining hall for lunch.

_"Levi..."_

Petra froze in mid-step. She could remember it now. Her hands as they roamed over his chest, delighted at the feel of his warm, hard muscles under her fingers. She gulped and ran back to her room.

"Petra?" Oluo stopped and turned around. _Where did she go?_

* * *

_This cannot happening. _Petra inhaled and exhaled deeply. She tried to banish the image of her kissing Levi. But it was so hard to forget the deep moan rumbling from his chest because _hot damn_ it meant he'd never been kissed so well in his entire life. _I doubt he's been kissed period!_

She froze. _W-wait a minute. Is he, no, _was _he...? Yes!_ She gasped quietly. _Oh sweet Rose, I took his virginity!_ Petra let out a small shriek and turned red to the roots of her hair. _I'll never touch vodka—no, I'll never _drink_ again!_ She squealed in mortification remembering all the embarrassing things they said and did.

_If the three goddesses do exist I hope a Titan eats me before I have to face Captain Levi. _Petra looked miserably at her reflection in the mirror. She'd never been so flustered in her entire life. She wondered if he knew everything too. She really hoped not.

But it felt so good_—NO! Stop right there. _She couldn't help but think he was a surprisingly good lover despite it being his first experience. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a pervert! _She slapped her hands to her face. _How can I be thinking such things about my superior?_

She groaned. _I can't believe I straddled him that time. What he must think of me!_ She wrapped her favorite blanket around herself, sitting in a corner of her room and pretending nothing ever happened.

* * *

Levi wrapped a towel around his waist. It was official, cold showers were the next best thing after cleaning. He'd barely made in his room when the happenings of the entire night came crashing down on him. On one hand, he wanted so badly to forget. On the other hand, he'd never felt such pleasure in his life.

Levi was mortified thinking it was one of the best things to ever happen to him. He sat down against the door, trying to think of ways to get out of this mess. _I really should confront Petra. The sooner the better._

Except anytime he thought about walking up to her, all he could imagine was their sweaty bodies stuck together. Her nails digging into his skin, legs wrapped around his waist as he—_No_, he told himself. _Don't think about all the places you touched her_. Fuck. And the sweet words she whispered to him... _Double fuck._

Levi shook his head. He got dressed and walked purposefully towards the dining room. This...issue would only be resolved once they sat down and talked it out like mature adults did. He nodded to himself. _That's right. It's like a bandage, it's better to rip off and get it over with. _

"Where's Petra?"

"Don't know," Oluo shrugged. "One second she's walking with me the next she's gone."

Levi nodded and made way for her room. He saw her as he turned the corner. Never before had he felt such a strong urge to turn tail and run. But he stood his ground, squaring shoulders like he was about to go off into World War III. He cleared his throat.

"C-Captain Levi," she saluted sloppily.

He wasn't going to correct her though. If Levi was being honest with himself, he knew he would have fled if she'd made eye contact with him. He was a coward when it came to these sorts of things.

"I need to—"

"We have to—"

They stopped, waiting for the other one to talk. Thankfully, the tense silence was broken by a new arrival. "Captain Levi," Gunther came up to them. "You have a message from Commander Erwin."

"Thank you," he nodded. Turning back, he was glad Petra still wasn't looking at him, "Meet me in my office before dinner."

* * *

_This is it._ How did the time go so fast? Petra built up all the courage she had. _If you can take on ugly, man-eating monsters 10x your size you can do this. _She knocked on the door before she chickened out. Hearing an affirmation, she went in. "Take a seat." She'd rather stand but sat down nonetheless.

"I'm sure you know what this is about," he said steadily, a hint of anxiety still present in his voice. He was looking her right in the eye, showing no emotion on his face. She wondered if he knew his hands were shaking slightly. "We should clear this right now and get it over with."

"I know," she nodded. "And I agree."

"Good," he hoped his relief wasn't too obvious. "We were intoxicated and it didn't mean a thing. So let's pretend that never happened."

Petra had been thinking the same thing. But she couldn't help herself at that moment. "Really? It wasn't that bad now was it?" The look of utter shock on his face made her laugh. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She controlled her reaction. "Wow, I never imagined myself in this kind of situation."

"That makes two of us."

"How awkward and embarrassing when we woke up, right?"

Levi grimaced, "Not as bad as the meeting..." Time had slowed and with every second passed the itch to run out the door got stronger.

"I felt ready to die when I remembered," she chuckled at herself. "Alcohol," she shook her head her, "never again." They began to relax, making light of the incident was helping ease out the tension. "So, captain, am I really your first?" Petra didn't know where she got the guts to ask him _that_.

For the second time, Levi was thrown for a loop. He looked down, blushing slightly, mumbling a yes. Normally he would have glared her into submission but considering all the _other _parts of him she'd seen and this odd conversation itself, he was feeling strangely vulnerable. Levi resisted the urge to hit himself for having such weak thoughts.

Petra was surprised and relieved. _That was easier than I thought!_ She stood up, "If that's all, I should go get dinner. Are you coming?"

"Sure," he followed her.

* * *

Erd made it back to the dining hall before everyone else. _I can't believe it! From the sounds of it, Captain Levi and Petra had sex! No wonder they were acting so weird around each other._ He shook his head. They were the last two people he'd think would find themselves in bed after getting drunk.

Erd felt kind of guilty for knowing something he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping on purpose. He just happened to walk by and overhear them. Erd chuckled. _Petra stealing Captain Levi's virginity!_ _If only I could tell it to Gunther and Oluo._

When the four of them came in, they were confused to see Erd laughing himself stupid.

* * *

Things were going well for Petra. Her father had written her a letter, she'd nailed that new maneuver on her first try, and most importantly, the awkwardness between her and Levi was mostly gone now. Though many nights she still found herself lying in bed, wondering if he enjoyed it as much as she did. Maybe he'd like to do it one more time?

_We're just starting to get past it and here I am wanting a repeat_. She could see it now. Her, waiting seductively on his bed. Him, coming in, taking it all in glance. Then Petra found herself standing outside the door with a dumbfounded look on her face. _...I'm pathetic, and so shameless too. _

"Petra, why are you making weird faces?"

"Huh?" She realized she was standing in the middle of the hallway, not in the privacy of her room. "I have to go." She fled, leaving a confused Gunther behind wondering what was going on with her these days. He chalked it up to her monthly cycle and shrugged it off. Petra waited until his footsteps disappeared before going back.

She still needed to deliver the tea-tray to Levi. Petra knocked on the door and went in. "Good afternoon, captain." She set the tray on his desk and gave him a cup of steaming hot tea. They froze when their fingers brushed. The feeling…sparks, whatever it was, it was palpable. They still weren't completely over the Incident just yet. It had only been a few days after all.

"Thank you," Levi said. Petra nodded and left, half convinced he heard her heart thumping loudly.

* * *

Levi frowned as he watched Keiji flirting with Petra. Sure he knew she held the affections of many men and had seen the idiots drool over her. But going from never having had a relationship to getting the most—physically—intimate he could with a woman was affecting him. Levi had noticed his behavior changing when it came to her and wasn't sure what to do about it.

"…do you think?" Hange asked. He gave her a blank, having completely forgotten she was there. "Fine, be that way. But let me tell you, you'll never get laid with an attitude like that." Levi's lips twitched. If only she knew. Then again, it was better that she didn't. Hange was the last person he wanted finding out about the Incident. She'd never leave him in peace after that.

Petra and Keiji came up to them. "Everyone's ready to head out Captain Hange, Corporal Levi."

They left the building and went to the stables. They would take the horses as far as they could to save gas. The mission was simple: go in, kill the Titans, and reclaim the town. It was rich in metals and they needed all the materials they could get their hands on.

Reaching their first checkpoint, they left their horses and began using their 3DMG. Without exchanging any words, they killed the first three Titans in their way. And so it went on for an hour. With Erwin's plan and the Special Operation Squad's help, they were able to complete the mission.

When they returned to HQ that evening, Levi finished reporting to Erwin and went to his office. Petra was already there waiting for him. He had a good guess why. "Erd?"

"Yes," she smiled. He was about to sit down when he noticed it...

* * *

"Say, where's Petra?" Gunther asked Oluo.

"I asked her to report in for me." Erd blushed a little. They rolled their eyes. He had snuck off to see his fiancé. The humor vanished from their faces when they neared Levi's office.

"Take it off!"

"But captain—"

"No buts, Petra. Remove your shirt or _I_ will."

The trio exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Why do I have to be on the desk though?" She said grudgingly.

"Because I said so."

Their faces turned red, imaginations running wild. "So bold," Erd muttered. They heard clothes being removed. _We've perverts. Peeing-Toms!_ Erd thought. He was distracted when he heard Petra.

"No." There was a slapping sound. "That's enough."

They heard Levi make a sound of impatience. "It's not!" Erd bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. _Never knew Captain Levi had a sex fetish!_

"Wait a minute! You can't just—"

Gunther and Oluo had enough. They threw open the door and yelled, "Captain Levi you pervert! What are you doing to Petra?!"

Seeing their stiff forms, Erd went in. He took in the scene. Petra was on the desk with one hand holding a white cloth to her chest as red seeped through it, and the other out in front of her. Her cloak and jacket were laid over the chairs.

Levi looked annoyed and surprised, a First-aid kit in one hand while the other hand was extended out towards Petra. Oh. Oh! _He only wants to dress her wound._ Erd fought to keep the disappointment off his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Gunther and Oluo gulped at the menacing glare. Erd took pity on them, "Sorry about that. I'll be sure to punish them for you!" He pushed the two men out. "But you have to understand, from our perspective, it sounded like you were beautifully violating our girl." Then with a cheery wave he left, leaving the duo shell-shocked.

Levi was the first to break out of his stunned stupor. "I'm still waiting you know." No reaction. "Petra, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he rolled his eyes.

She blushed slightly, and wordlessly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slip down to her elbows. Levi disinfected his hands before pouring rubbing alcohol on the cotton. Petra hissed softly as the cut, just above her right breast, began stinging.

It wasn't deep enough to need stitches but was in need of medical attention. Levi applied the creamy white salve. Such wounds were commons. Sometimes it was necessary to go through a window to avoid getting caught by a Titan. He finished putting on the small piece of cotton held by medical tape.

Petra buttoned her shirt as he cleaned up. She wished she'd worn a cuter bra. _Why? It's not like I want to seduce him or anything._ She got off the table, grabbing her stuff from the chair. "Thank you."

His only reply was a nod.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Erd Schemes_

_**Please Review~ **_


	3. Erd Schemes

**Chapter 3: Erd Schemes **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra and Levi talk about the Incident. They agree to put it behind them. The Special Operations Squad does a mission and Petra gets a cut. Erd, Gunther, and Oluo have a misunderstanding when they overhear Levi dressing Petra's wound.

* * *

Erd was a man on a mission. He had seen the light and knew what he had to do. If his fiancé was here, she'd smack him for interfering with someone else's life. _But this is for their own good! They're too blind to see how right they are for each other_. As far as he was concerned, he was doing them a favor.

"Perfect," he grinned, giddy with excitement. It had been a long time since something had captured his attention this intensely—except for the love of his life of course.

He wanted his teammates in on the plan but Oluo was attracted to Petra and would ruin brilliant ideas. Gunther was too sensible and serious. _He'd tell on me the first chance he got!_ Erd almost pouted.

"Hey Petra! Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

Erd glanced at the stack of papers in her arms for half a second. It was almost as if Fate was telling him she was on his side. All the more reason cementing his belief what he was doing was right. "The thing is, I bought a gift for my fiancé and I need a second opinion. You're the only woman I know well enough to ask this."

"I'd love to help."

"Great, come with me," He led her to his room. Going to his bedside table, he picked up a package and handed it to Petra. "I'm getting a dress made for Rachel. My mom bought too much material so I had a sample made. I want you try it and see how it feels, how you like the design, and what changes could make it better."

Petra gasped when she touched it. "It's so beautiful, and soft!" She looked at him nervously, "Are you sure about this? What if I ruin it?"

"It's fine," he waved off her concern. "Like I said, there's plenty more. This is only a rushed piece. I want to give Rachel something even better, and that's why I saved the purple material for the real gift because it is her favorite color." He pretended to just notice the papers. "Oh, are you talking those to Captain Levi? I shouldn't hold you up too long then."

He began to leave, speaking in a rush. "Come find me in the evening and let me know what you think." He was almost at the door now. "It'll be helpful to know if the dress is comfortable enough to walk around in all day. Thanks again."

He was gone before Petra could blink. Staring at the dress for a few seconds, she wondered what she should do. _It's not like I'm doing much today so why not?_ Going back to her room, she put the peach-colored dress on. She couldn't help but giggle, feeling slightly giddy. It was long, smooth, and flowing around her feet as she walked, giving the illusion she was almost floating.

Petra brushed her hair and set a cute hair clip in. It was nothing fancy, she didn't want to look overdressed. Even if she was wearing a dress. She admired herself in the mirror. She, like many women, felt the need to dress up a little, just for herself. Because she felt like it and it looked good.

The design was so simple yet elegant, it was very flattering on her. Almost as if the dress was made for her. _Coincidence_, she dismissed it. She slipped on a pair of flats, even though no one could see it, she felt complete with them on. Grabbing the papers, she walked to Levi's office.

Petra relished the second, sometimes third, glances sent her way. She didn't lack self-confidence, but sometimes it was just nice to be appreciated. She didn't see marriage or children or even a relationship in her future, she'd take what she could get. _I can't wait to see his reaction,_ she thought as she entered Levi's office.

"Just put them over there," he waved over to the empty spot on the desk. "There is—" Levi stopped abruptly, taking a few seconds to regain his ability to speak. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress," she shrugged casually, squashing down her disappointment. _What was I expecting anyway? Some sort of starry-eyed, awed expression? We had a one-night stand. It's not like we have any real feelings toward each other._ Or so she told herself. "Erd needed help getting the perfect gift for his fiancé."

"I see." He turned back to his work. Petra was about to leave when he spoke again, waving his hand. "Wait, come closer." Curiously, she leaned forward. Levi reached out and held a lock of her hair between his fingers, making her stiffen. He rubbed it gently, enjoying the soft and silky feeling.

"You missed one."

He tucked it in place and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, you can go now."

* * *

The next time she saw Levi was at dinner. She had spent the entire day in a daze, going through life without living. He had calmly, _casually_ touched her hair. But she could swear something flashed in his eyes. Or maybe she was seeing things she wanted to see. Shaking her head of thoughts that would lead nowhere, Petra frowned at her plate, trying not to make a face.

"Is something the matter?" Erd asked curiously.

He'd been in a cheerful mood since Petra came to return the dress—though he had turned her down, telling her to think of it as an early birthday gift so she couldn't refuse. Petra had that spaced-off look he'd come to associate with Levi being the underlying cause. It was good sign, wasn't it?

"This tastes...off."

"Tastes fine to me," Oluo said taking a bite of his chicken stir fry.

"Same here," Gunther said and Erd agreed.

"How strange," Petra pushed her dinner around with her fork. Taking another bite, she grimaced. _Yup, definitely off_. She stood up, plate in hand, "I'll just make myself a snack." Petra went to the kitchen. _What's wrong with my taste buds?_

* * *

With the confidence boost given from the success of Phase I of his plan, Erd began setting up Phase II in excitement. _Now that Captain Levi has started to notice Petra's feminine charms, I have to make him see he isn't the only one._ He had to set up a situation where Levi would 'accidentally' overhear some idiots gossiping about Petra.

When he said gossiping, he meant teenage boys being crude. Finding the scapegoats would be easy. With the number of Garrisons or Military Police messengers coming and going, there was always one or two that just didn't know when to shut the hell up. Erd knew it would increase Levi's protective feelings over Petra. Even if it was in a platonic way, it would help complete Phase II.

Phase II was basically making sure no one got the courage to ask Petra out. Obviously Erd didn't have to worry about some woman sweeping in and stealing his captain's attention. So Petra was the only one he had to keep an eye on. Unknown to the woman in question, it was an unspoken rule between the men that whoever wanted Petra's affections would first have to go through him, Gunther, and Oluo.

But if they thought they had to be approved by Humanity's strongest… Erd chuckled. _That will eliminate all of Captain Levi's competition._ Then Erd wouldn't have to worry about some third member coming in and wrecking their love story, turning it into some idiotic love triangle.

He sighed. Maybe his fiancé was right and he did read too many romance novels if he was worrying about love triangles. _Then again with those two, anything's possible. Better safe than sorry._

* * *

Erd found the opportunity he was looking for a couple of days later. He stumbled upon the duo by accident thus proving once again, Fate was on his side. Now all he had to do was make sure they didn't leave before he got his captain to come. _I'll have to delay them, and I know just the way to do it... _Then he heard what they said. _Or better yet..._

"Excuse me?" Erd came up to them. From the insignia on their uniforms, they were Military Police. _Even better_, he chuckled darkly inside his mind. "Are you two looking for someone? I heard you mention Petra." They stiffened slightly. "I get it! You wanted to spar with her a little."

"Yeah, that's right," the blonde one recovered quickly.

"We were looking for a good workout," the brunette smirked.

"Follow me then," he led them into Levi's office. _The lion's den_, he corrected, laughing internally. "Just wait here while I go get her." It took him less than a minute to find Levi. "Hey captain, there are two men from the Military Police in your office."

"What do those fuckers want?" Levi grumbled. "They better not waste my time. I was already forced to sit on my ass all day in that shitty meeting."

_Swearing like that, he's in a bad mood. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good._ Erd bit back a smirk. He and Levi were almost there when he suddenly said, "I forgot something, I'll be right back." He turned the corner and immediately pressed his back to the wall.

Levi's hand went to the door knob, before he could turn it however, he heard two voices from within.

"...think, right?"

"Who knows? I heard she's pretty easy on the eyes."

Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah_,_ she's kind of small and cute. And her hair this beautiful strawberry-blonde color that changes shades depending on the lighting."

By now he had a clear idea of who they were talking about.

"She'll be a _real _challenge. Wanna bet who's gonna hit a home run with her first?"

"Hey I'd take third base with her any day."

Erd felt annoyance build up in him. He consoled himself at the tension in Levi's shoulders_. No, not tension, it's rage._

"Man those bastards are so lucky. I'd kill to be in their places. Think they've hit that—"

Levi's patience ran out. Erd wished so badly he could see the looks on their faces when his captain entered the room. He snickered to himself as he heard the two stuttering some half-assed greeting. He chose that moment to come back. "Sorry, I couldn't find Petra."

"Why were you looking for Petra?" Levi asked him, staring coldly at the two paled faced idiots in front of him.

"These two were looking for her. Something about a _workout_." Erd relished the fear in their eyes. He didn't hold back his smirk this time. Levi's back was to him so he couldn't see it. "I've heard about improving relations between the three branches and assumed that's what they're here for."

"I see."

Erd couldn't see the look on his face but if the Military Police duo's faces was anything to go by, it was scary as fucking hell.

"As it happens, I'm in need of a sparring partner. You two will do perfectly." His voice promised bloody violence and they stepped back in terror.

"Sounds great," Erd said cheerfully. He walked over to them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. He whispered quietly enough so Levi wouldn't pick up his words. "You can either face your punishment here. Or later on, in the _dark_, when there's no one around to interfere..."

* * *

Levi felt great satisfaction when his foot connected with the blonde one, knocking out a tooth and sending it flying. He quickly turned and punched the other one, breaking his nose in a way it would never heal back properly. He was hitting them where it hurt—the good looks they were so vain about. _This is great stress relief. _He continued beating them senseless. There were cringe worthy snapping noises as he broke their bones.

"Maybe you should have held back a little," Erd said when Levi finally joined him, ignoring the bleeding and unconscious men passed out not 10 feet from them. "They went out too quickly."

"You heard." Levi said blankly.

Erd told him the lie he came up with while he enjoyed Levi putting those two in their places. "Yeah, when I was coming back."

"What happened here?"

Their heads snapped to the side as Petra came up to them.

Erd almost said 'Captain Levi was defending your honor.' _Rachel's right, I really _am _a romantic at heart. _He smiled, "Oh nothing, just a little workout that was too intense for them."

"I'll say," she glanced over worriedly.

Levi felt an irrational urge to snap at her. To tell her how he'd only done it in her defense and would do it again if he had to. Instead, he pushed his feelings back.

"I better take them to get medical attention," Petra was about to leave when Levi grabbed her arm. They both tensed. She didn't know what he wanted and he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"I got this," Erd spoke up. "I'll make sure they get the treatment they deserve." He locked eyes with his captain for half a second and received a small nod in return.

_What the fuck's got him on cloud 9?_ Levi raised an eyebrow at the spring in Erd's step as he walked away.

"What's with him?"

"Hell if I know," Levi shrugged. "I have to go now." He felt foolish for announcing that. Honestly, why did he feel that need to tell her? Oh that's right, so he could pretend he had to go the same direction she did.

"Um, captain?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my arm."

He yanked his hand back, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Unable to stand the uncomfortable atmosphere any longer, Levi turned and left. Petra's heart rate finally returned to its normal pace.

* * *

Petra was on her way to the medical wing in her night-dress. _I hope no one sees me_. But she had to get something to help the headache she was nursing. It was near midnight and she hoped she didn't disturb any patients.

"Hey, did you overhear Erd earlier today, talking to those two Military Police men he brought in?" A male voice asked.

She paused as she heard the quiet voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Of course! I was here too!" This time it was a female voice. "I gotta say, they had it coming. Petra's such a nice young woman."

_They're talking about me?_ Curiosity got the better of her and leaned in close to hear.

"Damn, I wish Corporal Levi would beat the fuck out of any assholes that talk shit about me." She sighed.

"Why? You're plenty scary by yourself. Besides, you've got me."

"...No thank you."

Their argument was drowned out by the loud pounding of her heart. She fled back to her room, no longer needing any pain medicine. She grinned stupidly at the ceiling of her room in the dark. _He did that for me?_ Petra's body flushed with warmth. She closed her eyes, sighing happily and losing herself to pleasant dreams about intimidating grey eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**_ Erd's shenanigans continue ;)_

_**Please Review~**_


	4. Phase III

**Chapter 4: Phase III**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Erd plans to get Levi together with Petra. He has her wear a dress to grab Levi's attention. Then Erd has Levi 'accidentally' overhear two men talking about Petra and Levi kicks their asses in a 'spar.' Petra finds out and is secretly thrilled.

* * *

The members of Levi's squad came in, sniffing the air curiously. They were pleasantly surprised to see breakfast ready for them. "Good morning, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make something for my favorite people in the world." Petra greeted them warmly.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he watched her hum cheerfully. She'd been upbeat for two days now. He wondered what was going through her mind. After quietly thanking her for the tea, he turned back to breakfast.

Petra stared at him, unsure if she should thank him or not. She'd been struggling over the issue for days. He didn't want any thanks since he never told her why he beat those Military Police men. But she felt ungrateful because he did it for her. He could have gotten in trouble for it. _Or maybe you just want him to acknowledge his actions for you in front of you. _The stupid snarky voice in her head snickered.

"Petra?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"S-sorry," she blushed. "I was lost in my thoughts." She quickly moved on. _That was so pathetic. _Her teammates were eating with gusto. Their compliments filled her with pride.

Except one.

"You're definitely heading in the right direction, my to-be wife," Oluo winked.

"Shut up," Levi snapped, scowling. "It's disgusting to see you eating with your mouth full." Oluo swallowed and muttered a sheepish 'sorry.' Petra hoped her hands wouldn't shake too much as she finished pouring tea into Gunther's cup and went to her seat.

"What about me?" Oluo watched Petra sit down and take a sip from her cup.

"Do I look like a maid to you? You can serve yourself," she sniffed.

The other guys chuckled as Oluo pouted. Levi hid his smugness behind the rim of his cup. He felt a strange itch of possessiveness when he saw Oluo making eyes at Petra. He chalked it up to the incident from the other day and dismissed it. Erd kept a keen eye on both of them. _They seem to be progressing nicely. I should move on to the next phase. _It was going to be the most difficult one.

Phase III: Seduction

He had to find some way to get Levi to show some attraction towards Petra. After finishing his breakfast, he went to his room and pulled out a notebook from its hiding place between the bed and the wall. Opening it, he scanned the pages where he had brainstormed ideas for Phase III.

Half an hour later, he went to Levi's office. "Hey captain, I need some advice." He settled in a chair across from him.

"Advice?" Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at him oddly. "On what?"

Erd grinned sheepishly, forcing himself to blush, "On…romance."

"…Romance," he said slowly, face utterly blank. "Gin, did you run into a fucking wall or something?"

"No! It's just—oh forget it!" He leaned back in the chair, sighing in exasperation. "I doubt you've ever kissed—no, _flirted_ with a woman. You've never even gotten laid, what was I thinking?"

"Erd."

He continued his tangent, turning a blind eye to Levi's glare. "I can't ask Gunther, he's about as romantic as a sack of flour. Maybe I should ask Oluo?" Erd brightened up. "Yeah! He wouldn't mind. Petra already said yes so she and Oluo _can_," he stood up abruptly, cutting himself off.

_Hook_

"Thanks cap—"

"Petra and Oluo can _what_?" Levi was suddenly very interested.

"Oluo will _flirt_ with Petra and _romance_ her a little. I already asked Petra and she said yes."

_Line_

"Whoa, wait," Levi stood, holding up a hand. "_Oluo_?"

"Why not? I'm sure they'll enjoy a little harmless attention from one another," Erd said 'innocently.'

"She said _yes_?" Suddenly it hit Levi. _Wait, if he came to me, that means he told Petra _I_ would be the one to seduce her, not Oluo, and she said yes. _His heart beat abnormally at the thought.

Levi didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Erd shrugged, "Yeah, she thought it would be funny to see you fumble—erm, um, never mind. I have to go let Oluo know he has to _seduce _Petra."

_Fumble?_ Levi's lips twitched. _She didn't think I was fumbling when she moaning for more. _He fought off the blush the memory of him burying himself in her wet entrance brought. "I'll do it."

_Sinker_

"…Are you sure?" Erd bit back laughter, recognizing the half-longing half-embarrassed expression in his face. _Having dirty thoughts, aren't you captain?_

Levi resisted the urge to punch the big blonde idiot in front of him. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Great," Erd grinned enthusiastically. "Good luck seducing Petra. Let me know how it works out, okay?"

* * *

"Petra, just the person I was looking for." He waved her over. "Can you do me a favor again?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"If you run into Captain Levi, can you tell him—preferable if you're both alone—you're there to help me out with my problem? He's already knows what to do." His smile suddenly dropped. "Shit, I forgot I promised Oluo something, have to go. Bye! Thanks again." He left before she could ask what exactly this problem that he needed help with was.

It wasn't until later in the evening that she found out.

"Captain Levi, did Erd tell you about his problem? I told him I'd help and here I am." There was no one around. Unknown to her, Levi had spotted her first and sent the few people there on meaningless errands.

"Are you sure you want to this?" Levi had to be certain. "It's rather...personal."

_I see, Erd must want a man and a woman's opinion. It must be about his wedding tux_. Other than the dress he wanted to gift, she couldn't think of anything else important enough that Erd might want a woman's opinions about. Petra nodded, "Yes."

Levi stared thoughtfully then stepped closer.

"Captain?"

And closer.

"Um, Captain Levi?"

And closer.

Petra's words caught in her throat as her back hit the wall. _What's he doing?_ He was so close she could feel the heat from his body. Levi trapped her in his arms. He leaned in and…sniffed her. _What?_

"You smell…nice." He smiled at the goose bumps breaking out across her skin. Levi straightened up. Petra gasped when he grabbed her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on her hips. "Does this feel good?" He didn't break eye-contact.

Petra swallowed nervously and nodded, a confused look on her face. "Um, W-why—" She whimpered when he began pressing kisses on her neck, hands creeping up her abdomen. Her own breathing became heavy listening to him and feeling the warmth of his breath. He continued until her entire neck was flushed and his hands rested just below her breasts.

Levi straightened up, staring right into her wide eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"

Petra was stuck, half of her wanted him to keep going while the other half didn't. Speaking softly in his baritone voice paired with the oddly intense look on his face did nothing to discourage her longing for him to touch her. _Honestly! If he's going to do this in the middle of the hallway where anyone could catch us then at least don't go so painfully slow! _She swallowed, embarrassed by her thoughts.

Levi stepped back. "I'm hungry."

Petra resisted the urge to jump him.

"I hope there's some leftovers in the kitchens."

_Eh?_ Petra gaped at his back. _What was that about? _It was hard to tell what Levi was thinking. But usually she could read him well and his current behavior threw her for a loop. _Erd! I bet he knows_. As soon as she got her bearings together she left to find the tall blonde man. It was easy to track him down. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he continued brushing his horse. "Is this about the favor I asked? I hope I remembered to tell you what it was about." He laughed. "I'm being so silly. Of course you know! Captain Levi probably told you about me asking him for help in the romance department."

"Yes," Petra nodded. There was no way she could tell him she didn't know. _He'll feel guilty or think Captain Levi's at fault for not clarifying_. Her mind flashed back for a second. _So that's what he meant by 'It's rather personal.'_ She couldn't believe she misunderstood.

"...flirt back yet?"

_What does he mean by—oh_. Her heart raced. _This isn't for real. We're not really romantically involved and breaking any rules. Just helping out a comrade. So I can seduce him back..._

* * *

Petra squared her shoulders and brought Levi some tea with snacks. He was too busy in his paperwork, only grunting in response to her chatter about the weather or some person she ran into. She settled into a chair across from him and opened up her book. "I hope you don't mind. I'm trying to catch up on some reading but someone always ends up asking for a favor."

"As long as you're quiet, I don't care."

Petra actually did read while sipping the lemonade she brought for herself. One and a half chapters later, she was so 'absorbed' in her book she 'accidentally' spilled her beverage on herself. "Crap," she sat up straight, putting the glass and the book on the desk. Levi glanced up briefly before turning back to his work. He took a handkerchief without looking and held it out for her.

_I have to get him to see me_. She finished unbuttoning her shirt down to her belly button. Reaching for his handkerchief she accidentally on purpose touched his hand. She saw his head snap up while she was 'distracted' by the mess.

"What are you doing?" Levi's voice was off, not as flat as it normally was.

"It's like you said, it's nothing you haven't seen before," she said innocently, bringing up the time he had dressed her wound.

Levi really wished he could stop staring like some pervert. But it was hard not to notice a beautiful woman using his handkerchief to wipe a sweet drink from her breasts right in front of him. The same woman whom he had a one-night stand with and was the cause of the strange feeling he'd been experiencing lately.

Here she was, fondling her very soft and creamy chest before him. Levi swallowed, mouth dry, resisting the urge to tell her he'd be more than happy to help. His traitorous mind conjured images of himself burying his face into her chest and licking off the lemonade while she moaned in pleasure, arms wrapped tightly around his head.

He cursed his imagination for running wild. Suddenly standing up, he quickly moved around his desk, not caring when he knocked the lemonade glass off. It shattered on the floor and made a mess but for once he didn't give a damn. "For fuck's sake, Petra," he roughly wiped the sticky drink, "was that so hard?"

"Um, thanks." Petra tried not to look too smug. She knelt, beginning to pick up the pieces of broken glass. "I'll clean this up."

"No, I'll do it." He wanted her gone from his sight as soon as possible. They reached for the same piece and he ended up squeezing her hand. Petra hissed in pain and yanked her hand back. Levi froze for a second. "I, I'm sorry. Is it deep?"

"It's fine."

"Here, let me see." He took her hand and made the mistake of looking at her.

Her shirt was still open, giving him a fully view of her breasts. The hot sensation returned. Petra bit her lip, Levi looked like he _wanted _her. She blushed slightly, she really brought this upon herself. _He's Captain Levi, I should stop with the silly thoughts. _Unknown to her, Levi was thinking how much closer the couch was than his room.

Petra was about to speak but then she stopped, breath hitching up. Levi had taken her finger into his mouth. She whimpered when he began sucking it, his hot tongue licking it gently, eyes closed and a soft expression on his face. Needless to say, her brain turned to scrambled eggs by the time he was finished, lightly kissing the tips of her finger.

Their eyes met, desire as clear as crystal shining in them.

Later on, they would both feel equal amounts of disappointment and relief instead of outright annoyance when there was a knock at the door.

They snapped back to reality.

Levi cleared his throat, yet his voice was still raspy. "I'll take care of this." She nodded and turned to leave. "Petra."

"Yes?"

He looked pointedly at her chest.

"Oh!" She hastily buttoned up her shirt as her face burned red. Smoothing out the last of the wrinkles and ignoring the light yellow stain, she quickly fled from the room.

* * *

Erd knew something had happened from the way Petra avoided eye-contact with him. Oluo groaned next to him while they waited for Levi. "It's so damn hot today. I think I'm going to melt."

His words gave Erd an idea. "Complaining like that is very un-Levi like. Considering your man-crush on him, I thought you'd pretend to be cool or take off your shirt to try and to impress us with your pecs."

"I do not have a man crush on Captain Levi!"

Gunther and Petra chuckled. Erd glanced around sneakily, "Hey, speaking of which, I heard captain's got a six pack."

Gunther spoke up before Erd could get to his point. "It only makes sense with all the 3DMG usage throughout his life."

Erd almost snickered at the spaced-out look on Petra face. _No doubt she knows_. He couldn't help himself. "Hey Petra, have you ever seen Captain Levi _bare_?" Her face almost gave it away but she caught herself. "You've undressed him, right?"

"What?!" Petra squeaked.

"Sorry, I mean his wounds. Dressed his wounds," Erd bit back laughter. "He dresses _yours_, doesn't he? So I figured the whole _I'll scratch your back and you'll scratch mine_..."

"N-no!" She turned away.

"Stop teasing her," Gunther elbowed him.

"Yeah, when would Petra ever see Captain Levi shirtless?" Oluo rolled his eyes.

"You're right." Erd shrugged. _Forget shirtless, she seen him clothless_. He grinned. "I have an idea. Let's try to get him to remove his shirt."

"What's with your sudden interest in captain's abs? Something you want to tell us?" Oluo snickered.

"Says the man with the copy-cat fashion sense to the man with a beautiful fiancé."

"Shh!" Petra hissed suddenly.

"We'll be training in hand-to-hand combat today." Levi came up to them. "As you know, there's a mission coming up in a few days, so Erwin's decided to conserve gas just in case."

Erd mentally sent a thumbs-up to Fate

* * *

**_What do you think about Levi's attempt at seduction? I was trying to make it...clumsy? It's not exactly his forte so yeah..._**

**Next Chapter**: First

_**Please Review~**_


	5. First

**Chapter 5: First**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra makes breakfast and Levi gets irritated at Oluo. Erd puts Phase III of his plan, Seduction, into action. He tricks Levi into seducing Petra. Petra seduces Levi back. Erd teases Petra then he gets an idea.

* * *

Erd exhaled loudly as he finished beating Oluo. He gave him a hand up. Gunther came over and got into position. Erd smirked, "Hold on." In one swift move, he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. "Alright, let's go."

On the sidelines, Levi raised an eyebrow while Petra rolled her eyes. _He's actually going to try and get Captain Levi to take his shirt off_. She didn't understand how though. Oluo was still panting. He saw Petra staring at Erd's torso with a peculiar expression on her face. Annoyed, he too discarded his shirt. "Damn, I'm sweating already." He smirked as he fanned himself.

"If you take your shirt off, I'll give you that book you wanted," Erd whispered to Gunther.

"...Deal."

He grinned and turned to Levi, "Hey captain, you don't mind if I take on both, do you?"

"Fine by me."

_How is this going to—I can't believe he convinced Gunther to his stupid plan_. Petra blushed, mentally comparing their well-developed muscles to Levi's. Next her, Levi frowned as he watched Petra with her eyes glued to the three men sparring in front of them.

"You're going with me next."

"Hm-hm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm-hm."

"I want to take you right here and now."

"Sounds good." She blinked. "W-what?!"

Levi growled, irritated. "I said, I'm going to spar with you now so get into the damn position."

"Oh."

They began with Petra striking first. Levi avoided her attacks easily. He noted with approval as she used her flexibility, to bend backwards and avoid his kick. He was briefly distracted by the smooth skin that became exposed as her shirt rode up. Levi cursed as Petra took the opportunity to straighten up and try to kick him.

Over the years, he'd sparred with her many times, which was why he didn't understand why he was having such a hard time focusing now. It was so hard for him not to let his eyes drop as her chest bounced up-and-down every time she moved. _She couldn't have worn a smaller and more revealing tank top could she? _He thought sarcastically.

Petra got impatient and threw a reckless punch. He caught it easily and trapped her arms, holding the wooden knife at her neck. "You lose." He released her and stepped away.

"Yo captain! Aren't you hot in that?" Erd yelled.

_...This does feel pretty disgusting._ Levi used the excuse to ditch his shirt. He couldn't hold back his smirk as she stared in awe.

Oluo whistled softly from the sidelines, "Damn, he's _ripped_."

Levi waved the fake knife, "Your turn to disarm me."

This time, it was Petra who kept getting distracted. _Ugh, get your head straight! You've already seen it all before! _But it was different now that he was sweating, standing under the sun and she was sober. She barely managed to block his punch. With his back to the men, he leaned in and said, "Like what you see?"

"I've seen better."

They moved apart. Levi twirled the knife in his hands, still smirking. Petra wanted to slap the smug look off his face. _But it's so hard to focus with his stupid sexy chest and dammit Erd this is all your fault! _Suddenly, she got an idea. _Perfect_. She noticed the trio was going to retrieve their shirts, probably thinking she was going to lose so there was no point in watching.

Levi decided to stop waiting for Petra to make a move and charged. _Why isn't she moving?_ He almost tripped as she began removing her tank top. The one second of attention loss was all it took.

Petra's arms shot out. She twisted his wrist, forcing the grip on the knife to loosen, then went low and swept her leg, knocking him off his feet. She quickly positioned herself over him, one hand holding the dagger over his heart and the other one ready to thrust it in for the kill.

"I win."

Levi's eyes widened as he stared at her beaming face. He forced himself not to touch her stomach, still bare from her little stunt, and see if it felt as good as he remembered. He yanked her tank top down. "How long do you plan on sitting on me?"

"Sorry." Petra laughed, still not moving. "This feels surreal."

"Really? Feels like déjà vu to me." Levi liked the way she blushed, embarrassed remembering round two that night when she'd straddled him, teasing him slowly before—

"Petra, you did it!"

She hastily got off and stood stiffly. _It doesn't look like they noticed how long I was sitting on him_. Hopefully they'd dismiss her flushed appearance on the sun or the training.

"You must be the first one to knock him down," Gunther slapped her shoulder with pride.

"How'd you do it?" Oluo asked eagerly.

"Doesn't matter," Levi tugged his shirt back on. "It'd be ineffective if you tried."

"Is that so?" Erd couldn't hold his grin from the way Petra smiled at Levi's words.

"We're done, you're dismissed."

They saluted him before he left. Oluo rounded on Petra as soon as Levi was out of earshot. "Spill it. I want details."

"Funny, you took the words right out of my mouth," Erd shoved him.

"Leave her alone," Gunther folded his arms. They trio began arguing, not noticing as Petra took the opportunity to slip away. She walked to her room with a skip in her step.

Gunther's words replayed in her mind. _"You must be the first one to knock him down." _Levi hadn't denied it. She recalled the time he told her she'd been his first pick for the Special Operations Squad because of her teamwork skills—the foundation of their platoon.

First soldier on his squad, first woman he ever lay with, first one to defeat him in a spar.

Petra had to admit, she rather liked the many _numero uno _spots she held in Levi's life.

* * *

Petra sighed, rubbing her back.

"You okay?" Gunther put his gear away.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Staying hunched over like this for too long isn't good. My back hurts a little."

"Do you need some medicine?" Gunther offered. "I'm done with my share, I could go get some for you."

"Thank you," Petra smiled, "but it's not that bad." He nodded and left. She continued to clean the gear. _Last one, then I can go_. She put the 3DMG away and went to her room. _Tomorrow's the mission_. She wondered if that was the reason for the oddly anxious feeling bubbling within her. After an hour, she gave up trying to sleep. Petra grabbed her favorite quilt and wandered around.

In her spaced-out state, she didn't realize she had walked to the roof. Petra sat down, the cold stone making her shiver, and settled back to watch the sky. She didn't notice when she had company and continued to day-dream away. It wasn't till he cleared his throat loudly she finally came back to reality.

"What're you doing up? We have a mission tomorrow."

Petra felt the urge to snap at him. _You're going on the mission too and yet here you are_. She blinked. _Now where did that come from?_ Levi sat next to her and tugged at her hair. She blushed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's nearly midnight, Petra. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm your captain not the other way around."

She sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Don't know." Petra frowned. _And my freaking back's hurting._

"Did you injure yourself?"

"Hm? Oh." She realized she had spoken out loud. "It's probably from staying hunched over too long."

"...I see."

Silence insured.

"You always have that quilt." He had seen her with it many times, curling on the sofa while reading a book.

Petra clutched the soft quilt in various shades of blue and green, tightening it around her body. "My mom made it before...she got sick and passed away."

Levi knew better than to say 'I'm sorry.' It never made sense to him to say anything he didn't mean. He stood up slowly, his mind telling him over and over to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't. "Come with me."

"Where?"

He didn't reply and left. After a moment of hesitation, Petra followed him. She blushed. _I haven't been here since... _She sat rigidly at the edge of the bed. "Lie on your stomach." He ordered. Petra did as told, if only to hide her red face into the pillow. _Is he really going to... _She felt the bed dip at his weight.

Petra was glad she'd worn shorts and a shirt instead of her usual nightdress when Levi slipped his hands under her cotton top. He was careful not to look at her bare skin lest he be tempted. He wanted to avoid creating a situation that had risen when they agreed to help Erd.

He'd made a half-assed excuse they were too busy when Erd asked for the results of his 'research.' Though Levi wondered why his second-in-command looked like a cat that had gotten his paws on the cream.

Petra's soft sighs brought him out of his thoughts. He took it as a positive sign but wanted confirmation anyway. "Does it—How does it feel?" He wanted her to tell him.

"Good," Petra smile. _His hands feel..._ "Really good."

Levi felt embarrassed at the rush of pride washing over him. He continued to massage her back. Petra felt content enough to sleep. _Don't! Stay awake, Ral! _But her body had other ideas. Soon she was too lost in a state of bliss and logic was thrown out the proverbial window. _I'll just rest here for a few more minutes... _Enjoying the surprisingly gentle touch of her captain's rough hands.

Levi retracted his arms. "Petra?" He nudged her lightly. _So _now_ she falls asleep_. Shifting closer, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, never knowing how much he wanted to that until that day she'd shown up in her office in her stupid dress. It made his brain shut down for a seconds and he didn't like it.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. _She's still asleep? No matter, makes this easier for me now. _Levi knew there was no way he would get any sleep that night with Petra in his bed. When he'd found her on the roof, he had stood still just to relish the way the moonlight touched her. He had imitated a statue for a while if his protesting muscles had anything to say.

He dropped her back to her room before coming to his bed, which was now warm and smelt like her. Levi didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

* * *

Levi ignored the crowd of people pointing at him and whispering his name with such hope it sometimes made him cringe. His focus was on the young woman riding beside him. He noticed her in his peripheral vision, shifting constantly. Had he not known beforehand, he would have dismissed it as restlessness because of the mission.

_I'll have to keep a close eye on her_. Soon they reached their destination and switched from horses to their gear. Levi ordered Gunther and Erd to help out the nearest platoon, and Oluo was sent to replace a member of Mike's squad who was out sick. Levi killed all the Titans that got in the way. He stopped once to watch Petra like a hawk as she snuck behind a 10-meter. It was distracted, trying to reach a terrified man on the roof, clutching his leg in pain.

Levi noticed the purple flare. "Retrieve Erd and Gunther," he told Petra before noticing a Titan with a man half-way in his mouth. Levi went after it, killing it with ease and landing gracefully on the roof. _One on the right... Two on the left_. He heard three people land behind him.

"Captain, I've gathered the reinforcements."

He turned to them. "Petra, look after that soldier down there. The rest of you attack the one on the right." He scowled lightly, "I'll clean up on the left."

Petra called after him but he ignored her. She went down to the soldier. _This is bad. He's already lost so much blood_. She tried to keep him from losing any more blood. "Hey, don't fall asleep. Stay with me!" He blinked, eyes in a daze. Petra's heart fell as she saw the look on resignation cross his face.

"I-It's okay..."

"I should be the one saying that," she choked out. Levi soon joined them. "Captain, I can't stop the bleeding."

She watched dejectedly as the man asked her captain if he had contributed to humanity. She grit her teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check. She'd never had a problem _before_. Strong mental fortitude was something every member of the Survey Corps had, _especially_ the Special Operations Squad.

"Sir, I'm sorry, he's..." Tears rolled down her cheeks without her consent.

"Did he hear any of what I had to say?"

"Yes..." She glanced at the blonde-haired man. "He looks so peaceful."

"We can hope so," he stood up.

"Levi," Erwin came up to them. "We're pulling out. There's an emergency at Wall Rose." He grimly explained the situation. "...for all we know, the wall's been reduced to rubble."

They left to join the rest of their squad join. "What is it, captain?" Erd didn't like the frown on his face.

"Titans have invaded Trost. Our presence is requested immediately." Levi saw the faces of many of the men and women fall. They'd been so happy just a moment ago, almost having taken a small victory over the Titans only to have those filthy beasts take over a big city. He began dishing out orders and gathering up the surviving soldiers.

Once again, they began wiping out the Titans with ease as they reached Trost.

"What the hell…" Gunther squinted as they saw an odd sight.

"A 15-meter...he's carrying a boulder?" Erd and the others could only gape as the Titan roared and threw the boulder into the giant hole, plugging it effectively.

"I'm going to check it out," Levi said. "The rest of you, go aid anyone in need of help."

* * *

"Think they'll let us have the boy?"

"I'm not sure I want him around," Oluo said warily. "He doesn't sound like good news."

"You haven't even met him," Petra pointed out.

"He could make all the difference in this war," Gunther said thoughtfully. "Can you imagine if he were to fight with us? How many Titans could he kill by himself? A lot of lives can be saved."

"He'll be put on trial first." Erd didn't trust the people of the Military Police. They were too corrupt and lazy. He was worried they might end up killing the boy, their only chance at winning this war, out of some misguided sense of justice. Or revenge.

"We should ask Captain Levi to station some Survey Corps guards, but I'm sure he's done that already." Petra reassured herself.

Oluo snorted, "If that boy did go ballistic, those Military Police morons wouldn't stand a chance."

His teammates muttered their assent in half-amusement. Petra saw Moblit and quickly excused herself. "Hey, do you know where Captain Levi is?"

"Yeah, he was just with Squad Leader Hange." Moblit gave her directions and resumed the task his superior had sent him to do.

_How strange_. Petra followed Moblit's directions absent-mindedly. _He was perfectly courteous but..._ She couldn't help thinking he seemed to observe her in interested every time they met. She couldn't see any ill-intent in his eyes but he was acting...alert? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Levi walked up to her while she was lost in her thoughts. Something she seemed to do quite often lately, he noticed. "I take it you were looking for me."

Petra snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, sir. Um... I was wondering, why didn't you let me engage in combat in the last mission?"

"Because..." He tried to come up with an excuse. "I didn't—I just remembered, we have a new addition to the team. Let the rest of the squad know because we'll be leaving Sina soon."

"We got custody of Eren?" Petra perked up.

He nodded, "Yes, but we're under a time crunch. I have to meet with Erwin now so go begin the preparations. We're heading out to the old, abandoned HQ, our residency for the next month."

"Yes, sir!" Petra saluted.

Levi fled before she realized he never answered her question.

* * *

"Hello ," Petra materializes out of thin air, "I'm here to get you to read the one-shot '**ça ne prend qu'un jour**.' It's in English, written by one of Phoenix's favorite authors: **scorchedtrees**. Basically I lose my wallet and passport in Paris and Hange asks her French friend," Petra points to the asshole brooding in the corner, "to help me out."

If you guys like my Riverta stories you'll LOVE this one-shot. So read and review **ça ne prend qu'un jour. **It's _really _good! I read it everyday... Until next time~

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Revelation


	6. Revealation

**Chapter 6: Revealation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra sees her squadmates naked. She beats Levi in a spar. Petra and Levi talk the night before a mission. Levi keeps her out of combat. Squad Levi discuss Eren's situation.

* * *

Petra twisted and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. _Why is it so hot?_ She sat up, feeling restless. She grabbed her quilt and left her room to wander around. _It's so cold now_. Petra shivered and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, glad she brought it. What was with the strange temperature?

Unconsciously, her feet took her to the basement where the Titan-shifter boy, Eren, was sleeping. She was thrilled to have him on the team. He was so sweet and cute. At least she thought he was, the others were wary of him. Petra could just feel it in her that he was good. She was confident he would be able to pass the test. She had a month to help him and help him she would.

Petra nodded to the guard and he left. "You're awake?"

Eren sat up, "Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Me too," she pulled up a chair and sat down. "We'll just keep each other company then." His face lit up. Finally, someone who didn't call him a monster and glare at him as if he were doing something wrong by existing. "So, Eren, tell me about yourself. What do you like, what's your favorite food, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I like learning about the outside world. I don't really have a favorite food. Never had a girlfriend before," he shrugged.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," Petra smiled.

Eren frowned, "Who'd want a man who turns into a _Titan_?"

"That ability helped bring humanity its first real victory. You should be proud." Petra didn't know where all this was coming from. Normally she was never this emotional. _Why am I feeling so empathetic when I barely know him? _She should be cautious like her teammates but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"That's the first time someone told me to be proud of it." Eren shifted closer. He frowned, "Are you okay? You seem tired."

"It's nothing," she said automatically. His face stated he wasn't buying it. "Alright, I haven't been getting much sleep. Sometimes I feel too hot while other times I feel too cold."

"Maybe you're sick," Eren said with worry.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Probably stress," Petra stood up. "Speaking of sleep, you need plenty so you aren't dead on your feet tomorrow." She tossed him her quilt through the bars. "Here, you must be cold and that's why you can't sleep."

"Thanks," Eren smiled shyly as he took the warm quilt. Wrapping it around him, he smelt her scent. He didn't have trouble falling asleep after that.

* * *

Eren had tried to hide the quilt but there wasn't much space for that. So when Levi came down the next morning, his eyes zero-ed in on it immediately. He dismissed the guard and turned to Eren. "Where did you get that?"

"P-Petra, sir."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"It was cold."

"You already have that," Levi looked at the comforter.

Eren wasn't sure how to answer. "Um, she just gave it to me..."

"What was she doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"What did you two do?"

"Talk."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

Eren was saved from the interrogation when Hange skipped in. "Good morning, Sunshine! Are you ready to start the day?" He nodded hastily as she opened the cage door and let him out. She grabbed his arm and dragged him, "C'mon, I'll walk you to the bathroom."

Eren would have protested at being dragged but the idea of spending another minute getting grilled by Levi was not very appealing. Eren knew he had more questions lined up if the dark look on his face was anything to go by. _I hope Petra isn't in trouble because of me. _She was first one, excluding Mikasa and Armin, that didn't treat him like a disease. Or a weapon to be used.

* * *

Petra jumped when Levi came into her room and closed the door with a loud bang. "You should have knocked, captain. I could have been naked," she joked.

"Are you seeing Eren?" He demanded, a scowl marring his face. "I know you went to see him last night."

Petra laughed, "The way you say it makes it sound like we're having an affair."

"Just answer the damn question."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" Levi walked right up to her.

"Because he makes my heart skip a beat every time I gaze into those lovely green eyes." She sighed longingly. "C-Captain Levi, I think...this is what's called love at first sight."

Either his eyesight was abandoning him or the world just got dimmer. Levi just stood there, unable to react in any way.

The look on his face made her laugh. "I can't believe you fell for that. You're so gullible."

Levi grabbed her arms. "This is not funny. That boy is dangerous. I want you to stay away from him."

"Excuse me," she narrowed her eyes. "Who are _you _to decide who I should or shouldn't be friends with?"

"I'm your squad leader," his grip tightened.

"Exactly, then why are you acting like an overprotective boyfriend?" Petra glared at him. "Questioning me about who I'm meeting and sticking your nose in my business. You don't see _me _demanding about _you _about _your _whereabouts every time you leave my line of sight, do you?"

Levi's eyes were as wide as saucers before he frowned. "I'm only saying that for your own good. Stop acting like a soft-hearted idiot. You don't know anything about the boy. Until you know for sure, you shouldn't be getting so cozy with him. That dark-haired girl with him came under suspicion because of mere association. Do you want people pointing fingers at you, questioning your every move and your _loyalty_?"

Petra's eyes watered and her voice shook, "Fine, I get it. You think I'm stupid just because I'm kind. What's so wrong with that?"

Well that was what he thought but he wasn't telling _her _that. He hated weepy women. They made him uncomfortable. The only ones that mattered never showed such weakness. He was at a loss on what to do now. _You should start by releasing her arms. _His brain pointed out and Levi let her go. He mentally sighed as he heard her sniff, feeling like shit.

"I, um, didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to help," he said lamely. This could have been so much easier if that Incident had never taken place—curse you, stupid vodka!

Because when that personal and professional line was crossed, it changed their relationship. Even if neither one wanted to admit it. Only closing their eyes and pretending nothing was different.

Petra wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck. _Wha...? _Levi stiffened. He patted her awkwardly. He allowed her to get away with having the most physical contact with him—compared to that night, it was tame—but this was too...abnormal. _Must be a female thing_. He didn't know any men that went through so many emotions so fast.

Either way, he wished she would stop. She was making him uncomfortable, breathing down his neck like that. Had she already forgotten what happened? It had only been a month. Not to mention their little seduction game. Levi gently pushed her away. "I have some things to take care of."

"Of course," she smiled cheerfully.

Levi had come in feeling a large amount of anger and frustration, and left feeling equally lost and confused.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

"I have a treat for you," Petra gave him a candy bar. "Took me a while to decide what you'd like."

"You really didn't have to you know," Eren accepted it anyway. It had been a while since he had chocolate. He wasn't about to let modesty get in the way. "You don't have to feel bad either."

Petra looked at the floor in shame. "After all I said to you a few nights ago, I drew my blade when you transformed on accident. Forgive me, I should have—"

"It's fine. Captain Levi explained it to me already. I understand. Besides, you only seemed to be worried about his safety, not me going rogue or whatever." He cocked his head to the side. "Petra, you okay? Petra?" She had distant look on her face before she began to sway.

Eren jumped to her side before she fell. "Petra?" His voice rose in panic. Picking her up, he laid her on the bed. "Hey, wake up!" Looking tensely between her and the door, he made his decision.

"Captain Levi! Hange!" Eren said as he ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Hange and the others were on their feet immediately.

"It's Petra! She just...fainted!"

"Gunther, Erd, go find Moblit, he has field medic training. Oluo, go to my room and bring the dark green bag from my luggage." Hange ordered before she left with Eren and Levi right behind her.

"What happened to her?" Levi asked.

"We were talking when she got this far away look and started to fall. I'm glad I was close, she could have hit her head on the table!" Eren said anxiously, hands shaking slighlty.

Hange was checking Petra's vitals when Moblit came in followed by the rest of the Special Operations Squad. "I want everyone out," she pointed to the door. They were ready to argue but one look from Hange shut them up. "You too Levi." He frowned but left, closing the door behind him. "What do you think?"

Petra groaned and began to wake up. She blinked at them.

"It's Hypoglycemia," Moblit answered. "Nothing too serious. Bring her some juice."

Hange nodded and left. Moblit glanced at the closed door for a second before looking at the half-curious, half-cautious expression on Petra's face. "This might sound weird, but, have you been feeling strange lately?"

"Is it bad?"

"Not...necessarily, it depends, sort of...But first I need you to answer my questions."

"I've felt extreme temperature changes, messed up taste buds, and moods swings."

"They started a few weeks ago right?" His eyes said he already knew the answer.

"How did you know?"

"Just to be clear, you've had back and chest pains as well?"

"Where are you going with this?" She frowned, beginning to get up.

"You might want to sit up for this," Moblit said carefully. "...When was the last time you had your period?"

The answer came to her before she could feel embarrassed. "It was a couple—" She froze. _Oh, so that's why he told me not to get up_. It couldn't be, could it? Though it sure explained many things. "It was _supposed _to be...but with the...situation, I didn't even realize..." She fumbled around, trying to explain. She wasn't an ignorant idiot, she just had a lot on her mind recently.

"I thought as much." At her gaping face, he began to explain. "I was there that night. You and Corporal Levi seemed rather...affectionate, not that it's any of my business. Noting your behavior the past few days, I thought it was a possibility."

_That explains his weird attitude around me,_ she thought. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Moblit was uncomfortable now. "Um, I hope you realize it's my moral obligation as a medic and duty as a soldier to let the commanding officer know. I'll have to pull you out of any missions for the duration of your pregnancy."

"Yes, I know. I meant just for a few days. I," she swallowed. "I think I should be the one to tell him."

"I understand." Moblit exhaled in relief. "Oh, I should let you know a few things to avoid fainting again. Don't stay standing for too long, eat regularly—"

Hange, with the others right behind her, came in with a glass of orange juice. "Here you go."

"What's the problem?" Levi turned to Moblit, arms folded.

For a second there, Petra felt an irrational fear he was going to tell the truth. And he did. Just not _everything_. "It was low blood sugar. She'll be back on her feet in a few hours." They exhaled in relief. "We should let her rest now."

The group exited the room, muttering get well soon. Levi's gaze lingered slightly longer than necessary before he left. Petra finished the juice and carefully set the glass on the table. She lay back down. Suddenly it hit her. Her hands flew to her stomach, eyes wide_. I'm carrying Levi's child!_

* * *

"Petra, are you okay? You seem nervous. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Eren," she smiled. "Let's get back to this maneuver." She pushed all thoughts aside and began teaching him. And for that hour, she was lost in a blissful state of living in the moment.

Eren looked at her in awe after they were done. "You're amazing! I've never seen anyone move so fluidly. It's like you were born to fly!"

Petra blushed a little at his compliments. "You should see Captain Levi, he's so much more graceful!"

Eren shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. "If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you…" He cleared his throat. "I was just wondering…that…if…you were—"

"Spit it out already."

Their heads snapped up to see Levi walking towards them. "C-Captain Levi," Petra shifted nervously.

Eren watched her curiously._ She's doing it again._ He had noticed her get jittery when Levi was around. It had been two days now. Eren wondered if something was going on between them. His felt shivers go down his back. Looking around, he realized Petra was gone and Levi was scowling at him. "Um, what…?"

Levi was about to say something but stopped, "Never mind, you can go."

_Did I miss something?_ Eren left feeling confused.

Levi frowned. He thought maybe the Yeager boy would know why Petra was acting so off around him. From what he'd heard, it sounded like Eren was about ask Petra about it. Levi mentally cursed. He should have waited. Maybe she would have told him. _What with her spending every single minute she could spare to baby that brat._

_Maybe it has to do with her fainting_. He realized with a jolt. Was she seriously ill? He shook his head. _No, Moblit wouldn't have kept that secret._ _Unless she wanted to tell us herself… _Levi tensed. Was that why Petra was behaving oddly? Her performance in training had gone down. No matter how much he told her to pick up the slack, she was putting in mediocre effort compared to her normal self.

Whatever the deal was, he had to find out.

_Tonight_.

* * *

_Yes, I've knocked up Petra. Or Levi has. It was cause of me, I mean it wasn't _me _me but—nevermind! **Just Review Pretty Please~**_

_**Oh and the next chapter of 'Fade to Black' will be up tomorrow.**_

**Next Chapter: **The Announcement


End file.
